Harry Potter And The Snow Leopard
by Hogger
Summary: What happens if a soul is split into 2 before the birth by the almighty? NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related to it!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was up in the sky and the wind was blowing through the tough terrain at the foot of the Himalayan Mountains. A person who looked like a teenage boy wearing a black cloak was walking, without minding the surroundings of his. It was as if he controlled the elements!

When looked closely, you could see that he was well built. He was 6 feet 2 inches tall with a toned body. He was wearing the glasses even though he didn't needed it anymore and was trying to cover his scar on his forehead without any luck due to the wind.

He walked until he reached the spot where only one tree stood motionless even though the wind was blowing. He touched the tree and muttered something and sat under it with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and started meditating.

Far away in England, a boy sleeping in the tent woke up suddenly sensing a change in his body. He removed his shirt and could see that he was no longer the skinny boy but had a well toned body. Then he sensed that he was able to see without the help of glasses. Slowly his body started to glow and he screamed. He fell on his knees clutching his head and passed out.

The boy under the tree was no longer there. All that left was his cloak, his garments and his glasses. This was observed by a curious looking Snow Leopard, it tilted her head and walked away without looking back while tears ran from its eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Since a long time a tribe exists within the Himalayan Mountains called Guna's. Legend is that, when the evil rises on Earth, a person is born and he leads the tribe and fights the evil. As Truth cannot exists without Lie, as Dark cannot exists without Light, Good cannot exists without Evil. There are always two sides on the coin.

During the 1990's, the power of Lord Voldemort in England was rising steadily until he met the toddler named Harry Potter. It was around the same time, a person dreamt of ruling all the Tribes located within the Himalayan Mountains. He tortured innocents, killed children, raped women who were married to the people who opposed him to gain control and rule over the tribes. He name was Meganath.

He gained knowledge from the Dark side. He was born in a wealthy family and was the apple of the eye of the whole family, he used to respect elders and other until his father met with an accident. His father whose name was Dharma, was about to die when a tree fell on him while he was walking in the forest, unknown to him this was done by the Evil. As he was unable to move under the tree, Evil disguised as a monk came to him rescue. The Monk, lifted the tree with just a touch. Dharma thanked the Monk and asked as to how he can repay him. The Evil, said please handover your son to me and I will teach him all that is needed to become a great person. Dharma, thinking that the Monk will teach him the value of life and peace, happily agreed.

As soon as Dharma made the vow, he died. At the same time, his wife died at their house making Meganath an orphan. Evil in the guise of Monk went to his house and told him that he promised his dad to take care of him and raise as his own child. Meganath, who was a child at that time took this word and went with Monk.

The Evil, raised Meganath in its own way and made him the child of his own. Its plan was to concur the world once again. To start with, it made Meganath go to the Himalayan Mountains and asked him to take over the tribes first.

Unknown to Evil, the good had its own plans. It spilt its own soul into two parts and descended on the earth. The first soul was got itself a body to live in the form of Harry Potter and the other soul got itself another body in the name of Shiv.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up, he remembered that he passed out in the tent when he sensed a change in his body. He remembered how he was mourning about the death of his best friend Hermione in the hands of the Nagini. He felt as if he has lost a part of his soul, that's when he realized that he loved her. She was always there with him from the start helping him out whenever he needed, she was the smartest he has ever come across and her heart was pure.

Tears started to form slowly in his eyes and they dripped town freely. He didn't make an effort to stop them. That's when he heard a voice in his head, "Harry, this is the end of the world and Hermione never left you. She will be back, just concentrate on the task ahead".

He was confused and looked around to see whether he is imagining things. He found that he has created a mess when he passed out, he slowly walked towards the bed to grab his wand so that he can clean the mess.

When he touched the wand and held it in his hands, the wand was way too hot and it started glowing. Within few seconds, rather than his wand, he held a staff in his hand! He examined the staff carefully.

It was beautiful, was 4 feet in height and was carved out of what looked like a bone of an animal. There was a green colour emerald on top of it and it looked like it was pulsing out energy. A Lion and a snake was carved on the staff, it looked as if both of them were friends!

He heard the voice once again, "Harry, this is me your staff speaking and my name is Griffin. The last person with whom I worked to eradicate Evil was Merlin. I presented myself to you as I see that you have gained your complete soul back and have taken the mortal form of Harry Potter. There is a reason as to why you have changed so much within a span of few seconds and I am going to tell you that."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Before I tell you the reason as to why your physical appearance changed, you should know the story about Good and Evil. Both cannot exists individually, they need each other in order to exist. Good cannot be there all the time, the same goes with Evil. But from time to time, they take control over this mortal world, teaching valuable lessons to the mortals (Humans)._

_Both take form of the mortals whenever they think the time is right to reveal themselves once again to the world and to teach the mortals the lesson. This time, the Evil has taken the form of Lord Voldemort and it raised a child as its own thinking that he will be able to help Lord Voldemort when the time comes and named him Meganath. But the Good had its own plans. It took the form of mortal, but not just as one but as two. It split itself into 2 parts (Souls) and made 2 bodies as its host. One named Shiv who WAS from a tribe called Guna's from Himalayan Mountains and the other body is of your's._

_Shiv achieved his life's goal of killing "Meganath" and establishing peace over there. He later meditated and left this mortal world. His soul (the Good), the other half of your soul made itself comfortable in your body and took it as host and that is the reason as to why there is a sudden change in your physical appearance._

_Evil took forms like Hitler, Grindelwald and sometimes as Muggles hunting witches and wizards. Where as the Good took the forms of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, etc., to fight the Evil. You, my companion are the mortal form of Good. You will get to know more about this once we both bound fully and it is going to take sometime even though the bond has happened N number of times in the past. Alas, it's a mortal world._

_And you are a direct descendent of Merlin or may I say, you are Merlin himself and your future wife is none other the direct descendent of the first ever Mortal born on this Earth!" _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Your body wasn't a host to a complete soul and that's why you were so skinny and transformed into a demi god, if I may say that ;) in the past few seconds._

_You should remember as I said, Evil cannot exists without Good and Good cannot exists without Evil. Good choose you as it's host because of the prophecy which you are aware of. You have survived the battle with the Evil (Voldemort) many times and that too without the complete soul, which means you have limited powers. As your body hosts the complete soul now, you will have the power which you never imagined. You will be the most powerful wizard in this mortal world as long as your body lives. Harry, you are more powerful than Voldemort & Dumbledore combined._

_In order for us to bond completely, we need to train together for couple of more days and you will have a companion who knows about all this. Yes Harry, even though Hermione is dead, she is ALIVE._

_It is similar to your story, even her body didn't host the complete soul. The rest of the soul was with a girl named Shakti who was a companion of Shiv from the Guna tribes. The soul from the body of Hermione has joined the soul existing in the body of Shakti and is in the process of transformation. You will be pleased to know that once the transformation is complete, Shakti will look and talk like Hermione as Shakti has undergone the meditation process of transforming the soul from one host to other similar to what Shiv did._

_The soul residing in the body of Shakti is nothing but what we call in our world as "TRUTH". It takes host of a mortal body whenever the Good takes it in the mortal world. She helps Good eradicate the Evil and Lies from the Mortal world. She is usually the life partner of the mortal body of the Good._

_Yes Harry, Hermione will be your wife! Your wildest dreams will come true. I know as to how much you suffered when Hermione was killed by Nagini. Due to the connection which we share with each other, I felt the pain which you felt._

_Now, we need to travel to a world ruled by Lord Yama, who would like to meet you and assist you in your quest. But first, from tomorrow the training the starts! Hermione will join us tomorrow as I can sense the process of her meditation is almost coming to an end!_

**Sorry for the late post and for the short one as I was busy travelling and with friends wedding. The coming few chapters will be short for a while and it will be lengthy after that! Thank you guys for your support.**

**HappyLady & Sneha - Thanks for the kind words and for the encouragement! **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Here, I'm sitting on the edge of the cliff and looking down. The cool breeze is blowing gently and my hair is playing along with it. It looks as if both of them met each other after a long and are catching up. _

_The world looks so small, when we think the world is too big ..! While I was thinking my fear is big compared to this world. Its then I realized it all depends on, the way of thinking. _

_I just stood still, thinking and breathing slowly. Then as if my soul pushed me, I jumped off the cliff.. I could see the ground approaching, very quickly. At the end moment, I opened my wings and flapped them and soared through air.. _

_I realized that one can overcome their fear by changing their mind set..! That'ss how I over came my fear of flying" - Harry in his animagus form: Hawk! _


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in the middle of the Earth, which has many names in various languages and is referred as "Hell" in the English, one could see a man walking alone towards what looked like a stream of fluid.

He kept walking unmindful of the surroundings, which included completely barn lands, no trees, not even a single leaf can be seen on the ground far far away. But the wind was blowing as if there are millions of trees around. The cloak which the man was wearing was trying to get away from him, that's what it looked it but it was held in place like Magic!

When he reached the mouth of the stream, he looked closely. The liquid was not water, but blood. Here and there, you could see the flesh floating around. None could differentiate whether the flesh belonged to humans or animals. Sometimes, one could see the human legs, hands, fingers and skull! But at other times, they could see the various parts of various animals!

"_Look closely, you should find a spot which will lead you the king who rules this place. He is the first mortal who became immortal after getting a boon from Death itself! Don't under estimate him by his appearance, he is very humble and respects the opposite person's feelings. Talk to him as if he is your friend, don't hesitate"_

After walking couple of miles, he spotted what looked like a small hole which was emitting lot of heat. Harry didn't know how to open it and was wondering.

"_Put me into that hole as I am the key to the other world. And yeah, forgot to tell you, my first master or the first person with whom I ever worked was Yama itself and I was and am a partner of Death!"_


End file.
